dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One)
:"Suffering Sappho!" ::--'Wonder Woman' Real Name: Diana Trevor Nicknames: Di Former Aliases: Diana Prince; Princess Diana; Wonder Girl; Wonder Tot Other Current Aliases: Diana Prince Trevor __TOC__ Status Occupation: Princess of Paradise Island; Officer in the United States Air Force (achieving the rank of Major); former ambassador to the United States; former teacher Legal Status: As Diana Prince, Wonder Woman is a legal citizen of the United States with no criminal record. On Paradise Island, Diana is a recognized member of the royal family. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Former member of the Justice League of America Base of Operations: Earth-One: Paradise Island; Georgetown, Washington DC Origin Diana was born and raised as an Amazon on the hidden world of Paradise Island. Place of Birth: Paradise Island Known Relatives: Hippolyte (mother); Antiope (aunt); Steven Leonard Trevor (husband) First Appearance: Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #98 (See notes) Final Appearance: Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 History Diana was born and raised as an Amazon on the hidden world of Paradise Island. Many years ago, Air Force Colonel, Steve Trevor crash-landed his fighter jet on Paradise Island, and Wonder Woman violated Amazonian law by bringing a man onto the island. Using the technology of the Amazonian Purple Healing Ray, she revived Steve Trevor, and became instantly attracted to him. Soon after coming to Man's World, Wonder Woman saved the infant Donna Troy from a burning house fire. Donna was raised on Paradise Island as the adopted daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and thus Diana's adoptive sister. She returned to Man's World as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans. Meanwhile, Diana had become a founding member of the Justice League of America. I Ching Era Wonder Woman then surrendered her powers to remain in "Man's World" (partly to assist Steve Trevor, who was facing criminal charges) rather than accompany her fellow Amazons into another dimension so they could "restore their magick." Now a mod boutique owner, the powerless Diana Prince soon came under the wing of a Chinese mentor known as I Ching. Under I Ching's guidance, Diana was trained to use her body as a weapon, learning martial arts and weapons skills, and proceeded to undertake secret agent-style adventures. This lasted for two years, with Wonder Woman finally being restored to her powers and costume. Following the return of the "original" Wonder Woman, a major adventure consisted of the heroine's attempt to be readmitted to the Justice League of America, the organization she quit after giving up her powers. To prove her worthiness to rejoin the JLA, Wonder Woman voluntarily underwent 12 "trials" (analogous to the 12 labors of Hercules), each of which was monitored in secret by a different member of the JLA. Wonder Woman fought a series of "epic" battles through the 1970s and 1980s, until the character was thought to have been slain during Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1986. But in reality, she had been thrown backwards through time, devolving back into the clay from which she had been formed. Thus setting the stage for her eventual re-vamping. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 135 lbs (61.234 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Diana recieved gifts of power from the Gods: :*'Beauty': Granted by Aphrodite (Goddess of Love). :*'Wisdom': Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the most intelligent members of the Justice League of America, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. :*'Super Stamina': Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana's stamina gives her incredible resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superman and Captain Marvel. However, Diana's skin is not totally invulnerable and can be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area (such as bullets). :*'Magical Resistance': Born of the clay of Themyscira, and given life and divine powers by the gods themselves, Diana has heightened resistance to magical attacks. She is highly experienced in battling foes who use sorcery as a weapon. As a divine creation herself, she is less susceptible to manipulation by magic than many of her fellow powerhouse heroes. :*'Enhanced Healing': Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Diana showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regains shape. :*'Oneness with fire': Granted by Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth). Apparent immunity to fire as well as making her a focus of truth. :*'Enhanced Senses': Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Her Sight, Smell, hearing are greatly increased, She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. :*'Animal Rapport': Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Unity with the animal kingdom and the ability to tame wild beasts. :*'Athena's Sight': Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Wonder Woman was briefly blinded, then had her sight restored by Athena. Since then, she has had the sight of Athena, a power that apparently grants increased insight. (For example, Diana can often detects others' emotions, and is now so fully immune to Doctor Psycho's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project). :*'Super-Speed & Flight': Granted by Hermes (God of Messengers). Diana also possesses incredible speed and reflexes, and is capable of unassisted flight at supersonic speeds (frequently generating a sonic boom). On the ground, Diana is easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. Weaknesses: Although Wonder Woman is very durable, piercing weapons can still harm her. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Diana is literally as strong as the earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Demeter. She is quite possibly capable of lifting anything on earth. Miscellaneous Equipment: Bracelets of Submission; Tiara; Mental Radio Transportation: Invisible Robot Plane Weapons: Lasso of Truth Notes * The character of Wonder Woman was created by William Moulton Marston. * DC Comics has never established an official first appearance of the Earth-One Wonder Woman. However, Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #98 provides Diana with a revised origin as well as new powers such as her ability to glide on air currents. The same issue re-introduces Diana's mother, Hippolyta, this time with a mane of golden hair, as opposed to the dark brown tresses of her Golden Age years. It is reasonable to presume that this issue firmly establishes the introduction of the modernized Pre-Crisis, Earth-One Wonder Woman. * The I Ching era period of the comic book has its supporters and its detractors. Some critics welcomed the change from campy super-heroics to more serious, "topical" storytelling in the wake of the Batman TV series. Others felt that the comic had abandoned its history. Storylines included secret agent-style plots, as well as some occult tales. One controversial cover showed Diana Prince brandishing a machine gun and firing at an airplane; contrary to the traditional depiction of Wonder Woman, the updated version of Diana Prince was not against killing in order to defend herself or others. *The revised series attracted some writers not normally associated with comic books, most notably science fiction author Samuel R. Delany, who wrote two issues. *Part of the credit for the revival of Wonder Woman as a superhero was due to a campaign in which feminist Gloria Steinem - who was offended to see the most famous female superhero depowered - had a hand. The 1972 first issue of Steinem's Ms. Magazine featured Wonder Woman in her 1940s costume on the cover, and contained an essay in appreciation of the character. Ironically, the change in format was originally an acknowledgement of the Women's liberation movement. The I Ching era, despite the controversy, would continue to resonate for some years to come, both in the comic book and in live action adaptations of Wonder Woman a few years later. The 1974 Cathy Lee Crosby telefilm, and the second and third seasons of Lynda Carter's popular series (see below), would borrow heavily from the characterization of Diana Prince in the early 1970s. Trivia * None Alternate versions * Actress Lynda Carter played the role of Wonder Woman in the 1976 Wonder Woman television series. * Actress Cathy Lee Crosby played the role of Diana Prince in a Wonder Woman television movie in 1974. * Wonder Woman was also one of the founding members of the Super Friends. She appeared in every incarnation of the Super Friends animated series, as well as the Super Friends comic book adaptation. Actress Shannon Farnan provided the voice for Wonder Woman in the cartoon series. Recommended Readings * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Legend of Wonder Woman * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #26 (Wonder Woman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #17 (Paradise Island entry) Related Articles * Etta Candy (Earth-One) * Gods of Olympus * Paradise Island * Phil Darnell * Steve Trevor (Earth-One) * Washington DC * Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) See Also * Wonder Woman appearances list * Wonder Woman cover art gallery * Wonder Woman picture gallery * Steve Trevor appearances list External Links * Wonder Woman article at Wikipedia * Earth-One Wonder Woman index at Dark Mark’s Indexing Domain * The Wonder Woman Pages * Wonder Woman fan page at Suffering Sappho * Wonder Woman television series entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Wonder Woman television series entry at TV.com * Wonder Woman television movie entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * William Moulton Marston article at Wikipedia *Wonder Woman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe References Category:Amazon Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Justice League of America members Category:Super Friends members Category:Military Characters Category:Silver Age Category:Copy Edit